Sonic vs Luigi
Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Peep4Life Sonic vs Luigi is Episode 2 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Super Mario Bros! Okay, so Sonic killed Mario in DEATH BATTLE, but will he be so successful against his younger brother? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight GREEN HILL ZONE Several months had passed since Mario's demise at the hands of Sonic. Luigi had stepped up and became the main hero of Mushroom Kingdom but he had one secret ambition: find and kill Sonic the Hedgehog to avenge his brother's death. After subduing Bowser once more, Luigi ventured out into uncharted territory, away from his kingdom and into Sonic's world. As Sonic came running to begin the mission, Luigi sent fireballs his way. Sonic stopped, recognising Luigi from Mario's series. "No prizes for guessing why you're ''here, right?" Sonic remarked, jumping before Luigi. The green plumber stepped back, and prepared to engage. '''Here we go! ' While Sonic charged up a Spin Dash, Luigi used his Luigi Cyclone to break it off. He then kicked Sonic into the nearby field and connected with a Green Missile, catching Sonic off guard with his quick offence. "Okay, Luigi: not bad. But this is where it ends for you!" Sonic exclaimed, delivering a Homing Attack. Luigi landed hard, and Sonic looked to take advantage with a Spin Dash. He ran into Luigi, who grabbed him and hurled him into the floor. Luigi then jabbed Sonic in the chest before throwing him further down the path. Luigi followed, using an Ice Flower to grant himself a power up. Before Luigi could attack, Sonic was back on his feet and spinning in a large circle to create a tornado. The attack took Luigi into the air and slammed him head first into the floor. Luigi stood, using a Spin Attack to parry Sonic's Homing Attack. He then connected with a Super Jump Punch, blasting Sonic high in the sky. Unfortunately, this gave him the leverage to use a Homing Attack from up high, bouncing into Luigi's head. Luigi crashed into the floor, and took a hard stomp from Sonic as the hedgehog jumped back down. Luigi and Sonic both stood, and threw stiff punches. Sonic was that much quicker, and backed Luigi into a tree. Realising he was soon to be cornered, Luigi used a wall bounce to leap over Sonic and attacked with snowballs. Sonic countered them in his Spin Dash and pounded Luigi in the stomach, rendering his power up useless. Luigi decided he would rely on his hammer, bringing it down towards Sonic. But the blue hedgehog dodged, rolling to a side. Luigi tried to hit him again, this time levelling a tree and making it collapse on them both. Luigi decided to use fireballs to burn the thick of the leaves but was met with a roundhouse kick from Sonic upon freeing himself. Spinning rapidly, Sonic launched shock-waves at Luigi. They sent him flying but he was able to recover with a Spin Attack, landing gracefully a few feet away. He then attempted a Green Missile, but harmlessly landed a few inches in front of Sonic. Sonic picked him up by the throat, but Luigi freed himself with a headbutt and a Super Jump Punch. Sonic skidded away and saw Luigi use a Mega Mushroom, becoming giant- similarly to how Mario had done in his ''battle with Sonic. "You're just like Mario, you know." Sonic stated. He then began to run around the plumber, making it hard for Luigi to land a single blow. "You're too slow!" he teased, momentarily unfocused. That was the moment for Luigi though, and he kicked Sonic across the zone. He chased him down and went for a Ground Pound, creating a large shock-wave. Sonic was blasted into a wall as Luigi reverted to normal. Sonic ran at Luigi, kicking him in the head and pummelling him with punches and kicks. Luigi crawled away, propping himself up on a tree, watching Sonic's next action. Sonic called on the Chaos Emeralds, they circled him and he was about to tap into their power to become Super Sonic. But Luigi grabbed the Poltergust and turned it on, sucking up the Chaos Emeralds. They caused an explosion of power, sending both combatants flying away. Sonic then saw Luigi grab a Mushroom and attempt to use it. He darted over to Luigi, and snatched it for himself. "Not this time, plumber." he shouted. He then ate the Mushroom in front of Luigi, who let out a smile. "Bye bye." Luigi remarked as Sonic began to shrink. It was a Poison Mushroom!? Luigi then activated Negative Zone to trap the tiny Sonic and he lifted his hammer. "I'mma Luigi: Number One!" He then crushed Sonic with the hammer, avenging his brother's death and staining the nearby hills with Sonic's splattered remains. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Luigi! Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights